Final Fantasy X2 The Battle of Zanarkand
by kurokitsune321
Summary: COMPLETE! Well what happens when the couple Tidus and Yuna are reunited? Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and two of the new Gullwings are thrust 1000 years into the past. Rated for violence
1. Chapter 1

I hate disclaimers, I don't own FFx2

FFX-2 THE BATTLE FOR ZANARKAND

"Will you marry me, will you marry me, will you marry me?" Brother said as he followed Yuna around on his knees.

"No, no, NO!" Yuna said as she hid behind Rikku.

Then the 13 year old boy who had been watching this spectacle decided to drag Brother away.

"Guys, I got the sphere from Paine on," said Shinra.

Yuna, Rikku, Buddy, Brother, and the boy all crowded around Shinra to watch the sphere that Paine had sent.

_-Hi everyone, I miss being in the Gullwings, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, and I have our own squad now. And I asked for a Ship just like the Celsius. – Paine_

_(Gippal suddenly moves in the way) _

_Hey, are you taking care of my little brother Garin? –Gippal._

_(Paine shoves Gippal out of the way) _

"_We gotta go, bye guys see you soon."-Paine-_

"Oh brother." Garin said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Buddy jumped into his seat and started flicking through the new sphere files.

"Guys new sphere popped up. It's in Besaid." Buddy said.

"Hey Yunie, we can see Wakka's baby while we're there!" Said Rikku in her usual bouncy voice.

Garin had gotten interested in Buddy's sphere detector.

"Or… We got some waves coming from Macalania." Said Buddy.

"Let's go to Macalania first, so we have more time with Wakka." Said Yuna.

"Mad'c ku du Macalania Gullwings!" Said Brother.

The Celsius suddenly turned and began flying to Macalania. Rikku walked over to Garin, who had decided to sit in a corner. Rikku got down on her knees to talk to Garin.

"Hey, Gari, why'd you join the Gullwings anyway?" Asked Rikku.

"Well, I was tired of everyone at home treating me like a little kid. Since you just beat Vegnagun two months ago, I thought if something big like that could happen and I could help Spira, and then I'd be treated like an adult…" Said Garin

"…and Gippal doesn't help."

Yuna walked over to him and said "the Eternal Calm has finally come, Garin. Nothing like that will happen again. If that is why you joined, you should leave. The missions are dangerous and it is not child's play."

Garin stood up and walked up to the elevator. "Yunie, we let Shinra stay, and he's even younger than Gari." Said Rikku

"and he's sweet."

Yuna sighed, smiled, and agreed to let Garin stay. Rikku ran up the stairs and went to the cabins to find Garin.

"Barkeep, have you seen Garin?"

"He jusht went upshtairs, Mish Rikku." The Hypello said.

"Thanks." Said Rikku as she went up to Garin's room.

Garin heard her approach and looked up from his bed.

Rikku sat down next to him when he said "you guys will never like me as much as you did Paine."

Rikku looked at him and said "you're right; Paine was very special to us, like a sister. But to us you're like a, er (knowing how touchy Garin was at being called 'little), brother that's not as old as us."

Suddenly the lights began flashing and Buddy's voice could be heard over the intercom

"Gullwings, up to the bridge, NOW!"

That's all for now. I'm working on other stories at the moment and my friend just moved away. More to come.


	2. Garin's Power

Chapter 2

Rikku and Garin ran up to the elevator. When they arrived on the bridge Yuna was waiting for them.

"Gullwings, there's a group of fiends on the deck and they're attacking the ship!" Buddy said to the girls and Garin.

"Gotcha." Yuna said as she and Rikku headed up.

Yuna turned and said to Garin,

"Wait here for us."

Garin sighed and stood against a wall.

Yuna and Rikku ran up to the deck where a large group of elementals, drakes, reptiles, and machine where attacking the engines. All of the fiends were the same blood red.

"Hey, get away from there, you big meanies!" Rikku yelled at them.

The fiends then noticed Yuna and Rikku had arrived and attacked them.

"Uh oh, Rikku." Yuna said as the fiends encircled them.

Rikku and Yuna began shooting and slicing the fiends but there seemed to be no end to them. Once, Rikku had been too preoccupied taking out some machine to notice that an elemental was about to blast her, when Yuna shot it. Finally, Yuna ran out of bullets. Yuna was about to be killed, when Rikku killed some fiends, but then they started to attack Rikku. A reptile was about to slice Rikku's head off when out of nowhere, all the fiends around Rikku were suddenly in half. Rikku opened her eyes, expecting to be dead, and Garin stood in front of her, gripping a large katana that seemed to shine.

"Gari? What happened?" Rikku asked confused.

Garin turned to face her and she saw that he was wearing glowing armor over some long white robes.

"What is that?" Rikku asked, staring at his armor.

"My Shadow slayer dressphere." He answered smiling confidently.

He gave Rikku his hand and helped her stand up. The remaining fiends lunged at them. He began glowing as he charged a spell. Garin pointed his sword at them and Rikku noticed the sword seemed to pulse as the remaining fiends were slice by an invisible blade. Rikku blew a surprised whistle.

"Wow" Rikku said staring.

Yuna walked over, having seen the whole thing, with her mouth open.

"Okay, from now on you're fighting with us." Yuna said.

Rikku smiled at Garin, Garin was beaming. Garin's Shadow Slayer outfit shined and his regular red jacket over a blue tee shirt.

"Good job Gullwings and here we are, Macalania Woods." Buddy said when they arrived downstairs.

They each went up to the teleport point and were beamed down to the woods. They finally went over to the place Yuna and Tidus had kissed two years earlier. When Yuna walked over the frozen lake, she found a small opening in the water; she could see a sphere lodged inside of it. It took both Yuna and Rikku's strength, and Garin's sword to dislodge the sphere.

"Hey, my first treasure sphere!" Garin said as he looked happily at the sphere.

"Play it Yunie!" Rikku said to Yuna.

(all dark, unable to see anything)

_Been a while since we last saw each other, Yuna._

_Even though I think of you all the time._

_So, I want to see your face, just one more time._

_And I hopefully will_. -

Garin looked at the sphere confused. Rikku and Yuna were staring at the sphere and breathing hard.

"Yunie, that was…" Rikku said quietly.

"Tidus." Yuna said, still staring at the sphere.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a claw pierced Yuna's arm. The three turned suddenly to see a girl in a Berserker dressphere. She looked about 15 and an Al-Bhed, like Rikku and Garin.

"Ruf tyna oui!" Rikku shouted at the girl.

"Fru yna oui!" Garin yelled.

The girl went for the sphere again but this time, Rikku and Garin were prepared. The girl swiped at Rikku, letting Garin use his sword's magic to paralyze her arms and legs. She fell right in front of Rikku. Garin held his sword over her then but it back in its sheath.

"Gari, what are you doing?" Rikku said.

"The girl is not a fiend, and she is not evil. My sword will not spill innocent blood." He said to Rikku.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl.

"My name is Kino Takei, sphere hunter." She said angrily.

"Why did you attack us?" He continued.

"You took the sphere I had been looking for for three days straight." She answered.

"We're sphere hunters too! The Gullwings." Rikku said to her.

"Wait you mean _the _Gullwings? The Gullwings that beat Vegnagun? Is that High Summoner Yuna I attacked? Oh crap, I'm dead." Kino said quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes, and no." Garin said to her.

"We won't tell Spira what you did on one condition." He said to Kino.

"What?" She asked him, fearing the worst.

"You join the Gullwings." He said to her.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Huh?" Rikku asked confused.

"Owww." Yuna said in pain.

"Really? You mean _I _could join _the_ Gullwings?" She said happily.

"Yep" Garin said giving her his hand.

Suddenly all the feeling in Kino's body returned. She grabbed Garin's hand and stood up. She ran over to Yuna and gave her an antidote. "Sorry, it was an Envenom attack." She said to Yuna sorrily.

"Hey, now that we're partners can you help me figure this sphere out?" She asked them once Yuna was better.

She held out a sphere and turned it on.

Sorry, that's all you get. For now…


	3. Kino, the new gullwing

Chapter 3

_In time you will find me_

_Don't give up trying_

_Can you free me from this prison?-_

Yuna and Rikku were staring again, while Kino and Garin exchanged confused looks.

"Yunie, that was Tidus again!" Rikku said, once again, still staring at the sphere.

"Play the spheres again Yuna, maybe there is a clue." Garin said.

Yuna played the two spheres again.

_- Been a while since we last saw each other, Yuna._

_Even though I think of you all the time._

_So, I want to see your face, just one more time._

_And I hopefully will-_

_- In time you will find me_

_Don't give up trying_

_Can you free me from this prison?-_

"Not to be unhelpful, but I see no clues here." Rikku said.

"Well, we got the sphere; maybe Wakka can help us decipher his meaning." Yuna said, with a slight bit of sadness in her tone.

They all teleported up to the ship, and gave Kino the grand tour while they waited to get to Besaid. After the tour, Garin and Kino were sitting in the Engine Room getting acquainted.

"So, Kino, why'd you decide to become a sphere hunter?" Garin asked her.

"Well one day, two years ago, when Home was attacked, my parents were out finding information of Yevon's secret intentions. I was in Home during the attacked and witnessed the slaughter. All my family died. But I thought my parents would still be alive, so now I search for them. What about you?" Kino asked him.

"Well, all the action happens around Yuna so I decided to become a sphere hunter with them. All my life people have known me as 'Gippal's little brother' like it's my name. I wanted to do something so big people will know my name and recognize my talents. And also, I lost my parents in the attack on Home. Before that, Gippal and I were really close. But now, he's so busy I never see him." Garin said to her.

"You were pretty young then huh? When you lost your parents, I mean." She asked him.

"Yeah. Okay Kino, only one rule on this journey. I am not young or little. Say it and die." He said in an important tone of voice while standing up.

"Okay, little man." Kino said smiling and standing up.

"Okay, you're gonna pay for that." Garin said chasing after her.

Upstairs, Rikku and Yuna were still thinking about the spheres when the heard fighting downstairs.

"I'll go." Rikku offered.

"Tell them we're here while you're at it." Buddy said.

When Rikku got to the Engine Room, Kino and Garin were lying on the floor panting and tired.

Rikku gave them potions and made them go teleport down to the surface. Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and the baby were all on the surface waiting for them.

"Hey Rikku, look what Wakka found us." Yuna said.

"It washed up on shore, ya. Take a look." Wakka said holding out a sphere.

that's all folks! At least for now, then the real story begins.


	4. The Last Sphere

Chapter 4

_And now, Yuna, this is the end_

_Very close to me is the_

_End of my time in this world-_

"Ohhhh! We have to hurry Yuna, or he will disappear!" Rikku said concerned.

Yuna didn't hear this, she felt alone and empty, confused and lost, and sad and fearful. She didn't want Tidus to vanish yet. She had to see his face, just once more.

"Hey Yuna, try writing the spheres contents down." Garin said.

Yuna wrote down all of Tidus's messages and looked through them confused.

Been a while since we last saw each other, Yuna.

Even though I think of you all the time.

So, I want to see your face, just one more time.

And I hopefully will.

In time you will find me

Don't give up trying

Can you free me from this prison

And now, Yuna, this is the end

Very close to me is the

End of my time in this world-

Yuna's eyes flashed.

"Wait, B for 'Been', E for 'Even, S for 'So', A for 'And', I for 'In', D for 'Don't', C for 'Can', A for 'And', V for 'Very', and E for 'Ending'." She said astonished.

"B,E,S,A,I,D,C,A,V,E." Rikku spelled out.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes flashed like Yuna's.

"Besaid Cave!" They all said simultaneously.

Yuna was running so fast, they all could barely see her. Yuna ran to the cave of the 4 ciphers but he wasn't there.

"No. No. No, this can't be." She said quietly.

"He's gone! I was too late!" She yelled, crying hard.

"Wait… there is a sunken cave in the lake, hidden under sand, ya." Wakka said. Yuna looked up, eyes shining. Suddenly, three figures appeared from the beach road.

"Yuna, you look sad." Said a familiar voice.

Yuna spun around and looked into the face of Paine, her old friend, Buddy, and Shinra.

"Paine? What're you doing here?" Yuna asked, her tears still visible.

"Well, I loved being in charge of the squadrons, but not as much as being a sphere hunter." She said.

"I came to make sure fiends didn't eat Shinra." Said Buddy.

"I came because I'm getting weird sphere waves." Said Shinra.

"Well Wakka, show us that cave." Yuna said, wiping tears from her eyes and smiling.

"I'd better stay up here." Lulu said.

Wakka led them over to the cliff, where everyone jumped in. After a few seconds, Wakka led them to a small hole. He swam inside, followed by Yuna, Rikku, Garin, Paine, Buddy, Shinra, and Kino (who hated water). After a minute, the narrow hole led to an underground cave. Everyone breathed in the damp air. Suddenly, Wakka jumped back in the water.

"Wakka, what's wrong?" Rikku asked.

"Lulu's hurt, call it, 'husband's intuition'" Wakka said before swimming off.

A showy figure stood and ran to Yuna. The light shining in from the water illuminated his face.

"I knew you could do it, Yuna." Tidus said.

"You're still here." She said looking into his eyes.

"I missed you so!" She yelled hugging him.

Suddenly, a giant explosion of pyreflies appeared from them both. The pyreflies began swirling in a circle around the walls of the cave. Suddenly, the cave melted away as the seven were sucked in a vortex and transported. The seven each hit the ground hard, on the pavement of Zanarkand.

Hi, sorry it was a little rushed, I wont be able to update for about 2 weeks. I'm going to my dad's 2night and his computer sux. So R&R.


	5. Zanarkand

Chapter 5

The seven of them sat dumbfounded as they stared at the giant city in front of them. But as they looked around, they didn't see anyone in the streets.

"Yunie, where is everyone?" Rikku asked.

A blast of cheers hit their ears as all the screens that could be seen everywhere flashed the same image, a girl with long brown hair and a blue skirt.

"That's…!" Paine said astounded.

"Lenne." Yuna said as her Garment Grid flashed and her Gunner dressphere began to change to her Songstress dressphere.

Yuna walked up to a screen and began to dance the same way as Lenne at the same time.

"Yuna, when'd you learn to dance like that?" Garin asked as Yuna continued to dance.

"I don't know my body just started moving by itself!" Yuna answered without stopping.

"Are you okay, Yuna?" Tidus asked nervously.

"I think so, this has happened before." Yuna said to him.

"This happened once before, when she faced off against Leblanc. Lenne's emotions came out from inside the dressphere and overtook her body." Shinra answered.

When Lenne started singing everyone knew immediately why she was so popular. Yuna started singing with her. The two singing was so melodious it was as though the song was made for them to sing together. All of the other six were mesmerized. As the song ended and the crowd let out a final cheer, a huge explosion shook the city. Suddenly a siren sounded and a voice was shouting over the speakers,

"BEVELLE HAS ATTACKED! ALL SUMMONERS REPORT TO THE FRONT LINES BY SIX A.M. TOMORROW!"

As that announcement ended, Yuna remembered something _the fayths had returned_.

"I have to see something." Yuna said to the group.

Her gun transformed into a staff as she did the summoning spell she had not tried in two years. Out of the sky appeared her first aeon, Valefor. Paine,Kino, and Garinwere awestruck by Valefor.Yuna looked pale as she saw that once again, she was a summoner. A cloaked figure ran over to Yuna and examined Valefor.

"You are also a summoner?" The figure asked.

"Yeah." Yuna said as Valefor took off, creating a huge wind. The wind removed the hood, revealing Lenne.

"Has anyone told you that you look almost exactly like me?" Lenne asked.

"I know." Yuna answered.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Lenne asked her.

"Not at the moment." Yuna answered.

"Come with me then." Lenne answered.

She took them all over to her penthouse on the top of a giant apartment building. When she opened the door, everyone saw Lenne's lover, Shuyin, sitting on a couch impatiently. Shuyin heard the door open and ran to her and embraced her. Tidus was looking over Shuyin, confused. Then Shuyin finally let go of her.

"Lenne, I heard the announcement. You can't go I won't let you, you'll die." He said to her in a concerned voice.

"I have to go, Shuyin. I am a summoner." Lenne replied to her lover.

"No, Lenne, you can't." He said tearing up.

Lenne shook her gaze away and ran into another room. Tidus's face froze and paled.

"Yuna, you're a summoner again, doesn't that mean you have to go too?" He asked her concerned.

"I think so, Tidus, I'm going to go with them." Yuna replied to him.

Then Yuna kissed Tidus long and hard.

"You all are welcome to stay the night." Shuyin told them all after wiping away his own tears.

Shuyin supplied them with blankets and pillows and went into the room Lenne was in. Paine looked off into the dark. Kino curled into a ball. Rikku fell asleep quickly

"I've been trying to tell you guys that some weird things might happen in the next few days." Shinra said before dozing off.

Yuna and Tidus clutched onto each other in tears. After a few hours, they heard a door close and Shuyin left the penthouse. Yuna began thinking when one word hit her with a bullet's force, **_VEGNAGUN_**. Tonight was the night that all the events would happen. Yuna knew so many cracks in the history of Spira would be repaired if he failed.

"Guys, he's using Vegnagun!" Yuna said to them all.

Everyone stood up, Rikku rubbed her eyes and yawned. Paine was as though she was waiting for Yuna to say that. Kino rubbedher face, cat-like. Buddy and Brother remained asleep.One figure was unfamiliar, he had blonde spiky hair, a suit of armor on his chest, jeans, tall, and green eyes, but he was 17.

"Lets go guys." The older Garin said to them with a smirk

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will involve fighting people, and a death. And old friends and older friends. 


	6. Old Friends and Goodbyes

Chapter 6

"GARIN?" Rikku asked, eyes bulging.

The teenage Garin merely moved his bangs away from his eyes and smirked.

"I think I'm beginning to like Zanarkand." Garin said to himself.

"Ok, lets spherechange, we may only get one choice." Yuna said to them.

"SPHERECHANGE!" The five said as their outfits became their dresspheres.

"Gunner." Yuna said.

"Thief." Rikku said.

"Warrior." Paine said.

"Berserker." Kino said.

"Machina Master." Garin said, having everyone look at him.

"I have a garment grid with more then one sphere too. Actually one from Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, and…" Garin said sporting machina armor.

"Me." Paine finished.

"You?" Tidus asked.

"Back when we were training for the Crimson Squad, Gippal took us to his place in Home and we met Garin. He was only ten and he already had some skills, so we gave him the Crimson Grid and I gave him the Shadowslayer." Paine explained.

"Well, we need to tail Shuyin." Yuna said to them all.

They agreed and they snuck out of the penthouse quietly. But the group did not notice another door shut.

The group was having a hard time keeping up with Shuyin, because he was running. Shuyin finally reached a patch of grass a few miles outside of the city and grabbed a chain. When he pulled, a trapdoor opened. He climbed down some stairs and the door shut behind him. Tidus carefully opened it, as not to have Shuyin notice them and motioned for them to follow. After Rikku went in, Tidus shut the door. They were in a large tunnel with different branches going everywhere. But they finally reached a three way split, and had lost Shuyin.

"Okay, Garin and Rikku, take the left way. Paine and Kino, the right, Yuna and I'll take the straight path." Tidus commanded.

Nobody had objections so they traveled down the path assigned. After walking in silence for a few minutes, they saw a shadowy person. Just a few seconds after finding them Rikku had to sneeze, REALLY bad.

"Ah, ah, Ach-.." Rikku began when Garin grabbed her nose.

"Ahhhh" Rikku said relaxing.

"ACHOO!" Garin sneezed.

The person turned to let them see it was a guard, a BEVELLE guard. He looked shocked but called for reinforcements and attacked them. Garin pulled out a machina sword and shield and struck the guard. Both Rikku and Garin fled over him and began running quickly. Then a group of guards with weapons began chasing them. Garin threw some marbles at the guards, and the marbles became Machina sentries who attacked the guards.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure was opening the trapdoor…

Yuna and Tidus were walking down the path, holding hands when a group of pyreflies swirled in front of them. Then, Auron, Jecht, and Braska stood in front of them. Yuna ran to her father and hugged him tightly. Jecht ran to Tidus and noogied him, while Auron just smiled as he watched the display.

"Hey guys!" Tidus said happily.

Then suddenly, Tidus noticed Auron picking up his sword. He swung it towards Yuna who was too busy hugging Braska. Tidus shoved off Jecht to parry Auron's strike.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Auron!" Tidus asked furiously.

Auron's face contorted into a face of deep evil and cruelty. Then Jecht, whose face was alike Auron's, grabbed Tidus's arms to bind him.

"DAMMIT!" Tidus yelled.

Yuna looked up at her father's evil face and turned to Auron and Jecht.

"Sir Auron, Sir Jecht, father… why?" Yuna asked scared.

Then Braska grabbed Yuna like Jecht had Tidus and turned her to face Auron, who held his sword ready.

"DIE, YUNA!" Auron yelled maliciously as his sword went toward her heart.

"YUNA!" Tidus yelled.

"AAAAH!" Yuna screamed.

With Paine and Kino, both were feeling kind of awkward and walked in silence. After a while they found two guards and knocked them unconscious and stole their uniforms. Eventually, their path let to both Kino and Paine to hear a sweet beautiful music, yet it made them feel sad and as if the person playing it was fueling it with hatred. The music was coming from behind a steel door.

"Let's go get the others." Paine said to Kino.

"That's not a bad idea; this music is giving me the heebie-jeebies." Kino said.

And both girls went back down the path at a fast pace (with their ears closed).

"MAGUS SISTERS! GO!" A woman yelled.

The three aeons each targeted one of their now wicked old friends. Cindy used Camisade on Jecht, Sandy used Razzia on Braska, and Mindy used Passado on Auron. When struck, each exploded into Pyreflies. Tidus and Yuna turned to see their rescuer, to see Lenne dismissing the Sisters.

"You saved us, thank you Lenne." Tidus said to Lenne gratefully.

"I also thank you for saving us, but you can't be here!" Yuna said upset.

"What do you mean?" Lenne asked her uncertain.

Yuna sighed and began their story:

"Okay, we're from 1000 years in the future, Shuyin's going deep into the compound to steal a giant machina called Vegnagun. You go and beg him to stop, but there are guards on your tails, so you and he run into a dead end where you die in his arms, and he dies in a jail cell. In our time, he returns as a spirit to use Vegnagun to destroy Spira."

Lenne looked absolutely dumbstruck by this information.

Then Yuna remembered something else:

"SIN!" She yelled.

"Excuse me?" Lenne asked.

"Your summoners will eventually summon a monster named Sin, controlled by Yu Yevon! It will destroy Zanarkand, transforming everyone into fayths for Dream Zanarkand, as well as destroy all the Bevelle troops." Yuna answered solemnly.

"Yuna, it has to happen, or I'll disappear, remember, I'm from Dream Zanarkand." Tidus said, thinking of what the real destruction of Zanarkand was like; all he could think of was blood and death.

"I don't understand what's going on, but I can't let Shuyin kill anyone." Lenne said, knowing (if these people weren't insane) that tonight was her last night of life.

The three of them went further down the dark tunnel until it turned off to the left.

Back with Rikku and Garin, eventually they were trapped both ways, so they began to fight. Finally, the guards held their guns right at the Rikku and Garin's hearts.

"Any last words?" A guard asked them.

"Yeah, Rikku? I have to tell you something." Garin said to her, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, Gari?" She asked.

"I have always had a boyish crush on you since I joined the Gullwings, so I need to know, how do you feel about me? Now that I'm older?" He asked.

"Gari… I can't believe it. You're so sweet, I liked you like a little brother but now, I don't know Gari. Is this our end?" She answered him.

"Not for you, Rikku." He answered leaning into her.

Rikku understood what he was doing and leaned into him, and they shared a passionate kiss. Different thoughts ran through their minds as the guns shot.

Then the ceiling fell as Garin rubbed Rikku's back. When he did he planted a jet on her that activated and shot her away.

"DAMN GARIN, WHY?" She asked as she flew away.

"I can't let you die with me, goodbye." He answered as she sped away. The last thing Rikku saw was different flashes and Garin's body fill with bullet holes and bloodstained.

"GAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" Rikku yelled.

Okay well, tell me what you think? Sorry it took so long, parents are separated, so we go back and forth, getting ready to move to my dad's house where I'm going to go to school at and have no friends as of yet, so whoo hoo for me, but I need ideas and there is more after Vegnagun.


	7. How I Met You

Chapter 7

Rikku was sent flying as Garin died right before her. She had escaped, but Garin had not. She felt feelings she had never felt for a person. After a few minutes of awkward flying, she righted herself but it had been programmed to one direction. Rikku thought about Garin's final words as they echoed throughout her head:

"_How do you feel about me now?"_

She began crying as she thought to herself

_Of course he liked me, I just was too blind with Yuna's sadness I couldn't see it._

And she thought of what happened in the beginning of their adventure, it was a month prior to the Tidus/Yuna reunion.

"_Paine, why are you leaving the Gullwings?" Yuna asked_

"_I wish I could answer that myself. I just can't remain a sphere hunter forever. It's not you guys, you've been the closest thing to sisters I've ever had." Paine said as she packed her stuff._

_Paine tried to be inconspicuous as she rubbed her eye. Rikku ran up and hugged her, as did Yuna._

"_Promise to send spheres?" Rikku asked after letting her go._

_Paine actually smiled and said "Sure, of course."_

And so Paine had left…

It had been Shinra's idea to ask Gippal if he had anyone strong that was in the Faction could join the Gullwings. And so Gippal had sent Garin with a warning that he was sensitive to his age but was very strong and so a week later Garin had come…

"_Where is that person Gippal is sending?" Rikku asked as she waited in the bridge._

_Yuna looked at a clock and replied "anytime now."_

_Almost as soon as she said that, the hatch door opened and there stood a boy of 12 with a sword tucked in a sheath and a knapsack slung over his back. He had blond spiky hair, like Gippal but with a red jacket and white undershirt and blue denim pants. He had a stoic expression as his eyes bounced around the ship._

_Rikku had walked right up to him and greeted him warmly. _

She hadn't noticed it then but when she thought back she remembered that from then on his expression changed to happiness and that his eyes no longer were stoic and cold, but warm and held a small spark. He responded more to her than Yuna, Buddy, Brother or anyone. As these memories flooded her mind tears began flowing.

The hallway was dark and quiet so Rikku couldn't see anything when she yelled "GAAAARRRRIIINNN"

Kino and Paine's trip led back to the three way fork, where they remembered what Tidus had said

_Rikku and Garin, take the left path, Kino and Paine, the right. Yuna and I will take the middle path._

"Kino you go find Rikku and Garin, I'll find Yuna and Tidus." Paine said.

And so they went separate paths…

Kino went down the path in silence, she felt lonely and time seemed to pass quickly. Then she saw something strange, machina sentries sliced in pieces. After another half hour she saw something much more disturbing. There sat Garin, bloodstained and full of bullet holes.

"Garin!" Kino cried as she grabbed his body.

Kino felt his body, cold, lifeless flesh was all she could feel. Kino sat over him and began crying when a voice called out for her

"Kino, help."

Paine walked down a path filled with pyreflies so hers was slightly lit.

"Yuna?" She called out, her voice echoing.

Then, out of nowhere, three figures from pyreflies appeared. Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai. Each gave her a welcoming smile. Paine looked over each of them, smiling and asked:

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we're just here to do something fun." Baralai answered.

Paine looked at them confused, but still smiling. Suddenly all four had weapons out.

"You're not my friends!" Paine yelled.

"Oh, my dear Dr. P. Yes we are, and once you're dead we'll kill my baby brother." Gippal answered with a twisted smile.

" He's not your _baby _brother anymore, AND HE COULD KICK YOUR FAKE ASS!" She yelled as she struck Gippal down, who exploded.

Nooj and Baralai began to attack her, but she threw her sword at Nooj, making him explode. She then grabbed her sword and attacked Baralai, who was starting to back away. Once the group of pyreflies dissipated she sat down. Suddenly a familiar voice yelled out

"Who's there!"

"Yuna?" Paine asked back into the darkness

"Paine?" Yuna's voice called back.

"Yeah, it's me." She answered.

Then she, Tidus, and (to Paine's surprise) Lenne walked into focus.

"Did you find the entrance to Vegnagun?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, but we have to find Rikku before we go to it." Paine said.

"You split up?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, Kino went to find Rikku and Garin." Paine answered.

"Let's take this left pathway." Lenne said, pointing to a wall, which upon closer inspection was a path, branching to the left.

After a long walk, the path reached its end and the hallway was black and unable to see anything.

"So which way?" Tidus asked.

Then out of nowhere a flash of light could be seen coming closer, really fast. Then someone yelled out loud

"GAAAARRRRIIIIRRRRNNNN!"

"That's Rikku!" Yuna said shocked.

"Leave it to me." Tidus said walking into the hallway's center.

He stood very still, and when Rikku went by, he unstuck the jet from her and pulled her down. Rikku looked up with tears and saw Tidus, Yuna, Lenne, and Paine.

Then, without thinking she yelled "GARIN'S DEAD!"

Yuna's body fell completely numb, Tidus stood frozen with shock written all over his face, and Lenne put her hand up to her mouth,

Paine's body fell completely breathless and empty.

"We ended up running into a sentry and we ran and they trapped us and he told me he loved me and then he strapped that to my back and then I shot off as he died!" Rikku cried, all in one breath.

"Maybe we can save him!" Lenne uncertainly said.

They ran down the path and soon saw Kino crying over a body.

"Kino." Yuna said.

Kino turned and looked at them with tears in her eyes and ran up to Paine and cried into her shirt.

Rikku ran up and hugged the corpse and felt how cold it was. Then, the bullet holes mended and breath escaped Garin.

"Rikku." Garin said weakly.

Yuna looked at them and at everyone's smile as they suddenly seemed to be happy again.

"How'd you do it Garin?" Tidus asked smiling.

"Well it's, I'm just, um I'm…" he said weakly.

"Unsent." Yuna finished.

Everyone's warmth left again as they stared at him and as he looked away.

SO what'cha think, there's only going to be 2 / 3 chapters left. So anyway I will finish it in two weeks at least, IT WILL BE FINISHED, unless I don't get any reviews.

Gippal: abso-posi-you better or you're dead! (hold's up gun to my throat) Bye…


	8. Back to The Present

Chapter 7

Everyone continued to stare at Garin as he hung his head.

"Um I can…" Lenne began.

"NO." Kino and Rikku said simultaneously.

"It's better than losing you." Rikku said as she held Garin's hand.

Everyone stared at Rikku with confusion on their faces.

"Have we missed something?" Paine asked.

"Uh, Kino?" Tidus asked looking at Kino, whose face was bright red.

"WHAT!" Kino yelled.

"Nothing." Tidus said quickly.

Rikku and Kino helped Garin stand.

"So you found Vegnagun?" Garin asked.

"Yeah, we placed a return sphere there." Paine answered.

Kino held up a blue sphere

"When we touch this it will teleport us there." She said.

Everyone held out their hands as Kino placed the sphere on the ground. They held their hands only inches away from it as Kino began to countdown.

"Three, two one, NOW!" She yelled as each one touched the blue sphere and instantly, they heard an eerie music from right above them.

"C'mon." Yuna said as she grabbed a ladder right in front of them.

Tidus started climbing after Yuna, then Garin, Rikku, Kino, Lenne, and Paine.

Suddenly as soon as the ladder reached the end and each one climbed out, the music was drowned out with the sound of machinery whirring.

"It's coming from Vegnagun!" They heard a voice underneath them saying.

"Guards!" Kino exclaimed.

"They can't take on six and two summoners." Tidus said as everyone gave him a 'what are you thinking?' look.

"Yeah let's run." Garin said as they ran down toward Vegnagun.

After a while, something picked up each of them. They looked to see each other unable to move because aeons had gripped them.

"Lenne! What are you thinking?" Yuna asked as Valefor's wings had her trapped.

"By what you told me, this is my time. Just me and Shuyin." She said as she ran. After a few minutes guards passed them as if they were invisible as they yelled after Lenne. Later they heard gunshots as the aeons disappeared.

"She's dead." Yuna said quietly.

"Let's go." Tidus said as they traveled all the way back to the city Lenne once inhabited.

They reached the penthouse just as the sun rose. Buddy and Shinra had just begun to wake up.

"What happened?" Buddy asked as he eyed Garin.

"Let's just say Shinra was right." Garin said.

Suddenly they heard an explosion and a voice on a speaker along with a siren.

"WE HAVE LOST! CITIZENS OF ZANARKAND FLEE TO MT. GAGAZET NOW OR BE DESTROYED, BY THE ORDERS OF OUR LEADER, YU YEVON!"

Tidus suddenly had a look of understanding.

"Yuna, we must go. Think about it, you tried to change history with Lenne and you failed. We have to go, or I will vanish. I must be the fayth for the Tidus of Dream Zanarkand. That's why we're here in the first place." He said to her.

"But Tidus…" She said.

"Yuna we must go NOW." He said as he kissed her.

"Fine." Yuna said fighting her tears back.

They reached the spot that Tidus had gone unconscious when he first found the secret of Dream Zanarkand.

They heard a man's voice booming out from the crowd.

"CITIZENS OF ZANARKAND! WE HAVE LOST! I BEG OF YOU TO BECOME FAYTH FOR A SUMMONING, A SUMMONING OF A PERFECT ZANARKAND WHICH WILL EXIST FOREVER, SEPARATE FROM THE WORLD WE LIVE IN! IF YOU AGREE THAT WE MUST DO THAT, STAND AGAINST THE WALL AND YOU SHALL BE THE FAYTH!"

The citizens all yelled agreement as they climbed against the wall. Suddenly a blue liquid substance covered them as pyreflies shot out of them.

"Gravija!" Yu Yevon yelled as the pyrelies circled around him as he slowly changed the pyreflies into his armor, Sin.

The girls, Buddy and Shinra noticed a portal appeared.

"Go into it NOW!" Tidus commanded as he climbed against the wall.

He held out a hand to Yuna as he fell into a sleep like state. Buddy and Shinra entered the portal, followed by a crying Yuna.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Rikku and Kino as they saw Garin standing next to the wall.

"I'm going to become a faith, if I return, I will be instantly sent. I must remain, goodbye girls, I love you." He said as he touched the wall, and was drawn to it and fell into the sleep state as the blue liquid covered him.

The girls tears were drawn in the powerful Yu Yevon was creating with his Gravija spell as they entered the portal. Instead of walking, it felt like they were falling into a giant hole. Then they all hit hard ground as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was the same spot they had left the previous day when they had found Tidus.

Suddenly Wakka appeared from the hole they had first arrived in.

"Did I miss something?" He asked when he saw the three girls' tears.

"Where's Tidus and Garin?" He asked.

So they left the cave, and told him and Lulu the whole story. How the two had caused a vortex that took them to Zanarkand, how they met Lenne, how Garin changed and died, how he returned as an unsent, and how the two had become part of the fayths that summoned Dream Zanarkand.

"I feel sorry for you, girls, to lose someone you love." Said Lulu.

"Maybe you should go to the Farplane." Wakka suggested.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are." Said Rikku sadly.

Rikku began to hold Vidina as Lulu went to get them more tea.

"We need to go back to the airship." Yuna said quietly.

"You're right." Kino said sadly.

Rikku handed off Vidina to Wakka and the three of them teleported to the airship where Paine, and the guys were waiting.

"Guess what." Paine told them.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"I'm staying." She answered.

The girls smiled for the first time since they lost the guys.

"Really!" Rikku asked.

"Abso-posi-you better believe it." She answered.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 8, next is the Aftermath and the name of the sequal. 


	9. Aftermath

Aftermath

Yuna walked to the bridge where only Paine was.

"Where's Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Up at Gagazet, she just wants to think about everything." Paine answered.

"Kino?" Yuna asked.

"Bikanel, she wants to think about stuff too. She knew Garin when they were very small but didn't recognize him." Paine again answered.

"Do you know how to pilot this?" Yuna asked.

"In a way, where do you wanna go?" Paine asked.

"Take me to Gagazet, please"

"Okay" Paine said jumping behind the wheel.

In a few minutes Yuna teleported down to where Rikku was.

Rikku just sat staring at the fayth that was Garin without even noticing Yuna.

"Y'know…" Yuna began.

"What?" Rikku asked, still staring.

"Garin has been looking after you forever y'know." Yuna said.

Rikku finally tore her eyes away and looked at Yuna confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He sat there, frozen for 1000 years waiting for your birth, why do you think you found the airship, even though no one could find it for centuries. Why do you think you survived the battle on the Moonflow? Your whole life, Garin has guided you, protected you, and has been your Guardian Angel." Yuna explained.

"Y'know, you're right. He wouldn't have wanted me to live my life in grief." She said standing up and wiping her tears away.

"Let's go." Yuna said.

Later, Yuna went to Bikanel to talk to Kino. When she found her she gave her the same speech but it still didn't work.

"You really cared, didn't you?" Yuna asked.

"My heart almost stopped when I saw his dead body." She answered.

"It's hard to lose a loved one. But it's not worth giving up on life." Yuna told her.

"You're right." She said.

She then began crying softly into Yuna's shirt.

Yuna patted her back and she eventually stopped crying.

One Year Later…

"What's this?" Rikku asked.

She picked up a sphere on her bed.

"What's that Rikku?" Kino asked as she, Yuna and Paine came to see.

"Dunno, let's play it." Rikku suggested. Braska!

* * *

_The farplane_

"_Stop guys you can't defeat him!" Said a familiar voice._

"_I don't care_ _Braska! I will be spiritually destroyed before I let him destroy the Farplane!" Said Garin showing him, Tidus, Auron, and Jecht fighting a monster, Sin._

"_We have to destroy Seymour before the Farplane disappears forever!" Tidus yelled._

_The four of them all began to strike the new Sin. Suddenly a wave of sound pierced them and sent them flying. Then a figure molded out from the top of Sin. Seymour Guado._

"_Ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed as the sphere ended._

* * *

To Be Continued in FFX2 The War Against Oblivion


End file.
